Continue cancer information processing for the PDQ knowledge base. Provide for training in the use of ATLAS/PDQ software and terminals, the ATLAS data structure editor (called Fred for frame editor). Obtain software enhancements which allow for changes and improvements to PDQ data structures and/or retrievals. In addition, provide three staff members skilled in data entry editing and quality control and provide an applications programmer skilled in the use of network database management systems.